Invisible Girl and Visible Boy
by Tianshii
Summary: The one person he can't lose is the person whose fate is to disappear. Sasu/Hina. AU.
1. Meeting Pearl

**Invisible Girl and Visible Boy**

by Tianshii

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angst

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The one person he can't lose is the person whose fate is to disappear. Sasu/Hina. AU.

**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

**Prologue**

She smiled softly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Thanks for meeting me."

_Don't say it._

"I had so much fun. With you. With everyone."

_Please don't say those sad words._

"But it's time to say goodbye."

_I don't want to lose anyone anymore._

"I'll never forget you."

* * *

**Chapter One - Meeting Pearl**

_Chirp Chirp._

He hated summer.

It made him sweaty and his dark hair stick to the back of his neck. It also made every day so much more brighter and girls wear so much less. But most of all, the thing that made him hate summer more than his annoying best friend was the sound of the cicadas.

_Chirp chirp._

Not those cicadas.

The ones with opposable thumbs.

"Hey, hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to come with us to karaoke tonight?"

The pink haired girl beamed at him and fluttered her eyelashes in what seemed to be a flirtatious manner.

"There's going to be lots of girls there,"came the sugar laced words from the blond by her side. "And food! Don't forget the food!"

_Oi, where on my resume did it say I'm interested in those things? _

The Uchiha prodigy stood up from his desk abruptly and cast a glare at his two closest friends who smiled brightly at him.

"So, you coming?"

Without a single word, he left the classroom. The only goal in his mind being peace and quiet.

...

So naturally, he found himself at the library.

It was after school, and exams were a long way off so the place was devoid of human presence apart from the librarian. Sasuke walked towards his favourite spot, away from the window and the door and surrounded by towering bookcases. Right in the back of the library. That was where he saw it.

A hint of white.

Pure innocence surrounded by dark lashes. Pale skin framed by long dark hair. A small frame in a too large uniform. The girl didn't notice him staring at her, seemingly invested in the book. He cast his eyes towards it, _Road to Friendship, _and he snorted.

That was enough to gather her entire attention.

She immediately slammed the book shut, before hiding it within her embrace. The frail looking girl turned away from his face and squeaked. Yes, _squeaked._ Like a mouse.

"Wh-what do you want?"

Sasuke could tell that she tried her hardest to make that one line sound as ferocious and aloof as possible. But it just couldn't be done, not with her voice anyway. Her mouse-like voice.

With an exasperated sigh he said,"You're in my seat."

"_Your _s...seat?" She questioned, her face contorted in confusion.

"Yes, that is my seat. I sit there before school and after school. Clearly you're new, so I'll spare you the fine that comes from sitting in my seat,"Sasuke spat out, his patience wearing thin.

"No one...no one can own a seat..." The girl fumbled with he collar of her uniform. "This chair belongs t-to the school..."

_Oh?_

"A-and, the school belongs to the...students..."

"You're wrong," he replied stonily.

She flinched.

"It's my property and everyone knows that."

Then just like he had done before, the raven haired girl stood up and walked away.

Only unlike him, she turned around and spoke, in a soft voice that sounded tired.

"You're w-wrong Uchiha-san. I'm not new."

And he was left alone, feeling like he'd lost.

...

_How could she not be new? _

Sasuke was known for his almost photographic memory, using this knowledge to blackmail Naruto for something he did when they were six.

This _girl_, he had never seen or heard of before...

"Naruto, do you know of anyone in our school with white eyes?"

The blond boy looked up from his phone, clearly annoyed with being interrupted, "Haa? Why do you need to know? Actually, why should I even tell you? Thanks to you, bastard, we missed out on going to karaoke with Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha heir slung his bag off his back and used it to hit the boy in the stomach.

"Son of a-"

A few insults and bruised faces later, the two were finally on their way home again.

"Yeah, I know of one. A Hyuuga,"Naruto finally replied, rubbing his sore cheek.

_Hyuuga...that makes things even weirder. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan are well acquainted. How could I have never seen her?_

"Don't you think...she's weird?"

The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow and shoved his phone in the pocket of his pants.

"Dude, _you're_ weird. Hyuuga's a guy. Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji...he had seen Neji before. At a business dinner party, long dark brown hair, pale skin and white eyes. Only they were more like ice than the soft ones he had seen earlier. Something was off. Naruto knew all the girls in the school, how could he had not seen her?

"He...doesn't have a relative? Younger sister maybe? Cousin?" He sounded desperate now and tried to disguise the fact by etching a scowl on his face. Except now he just looked desperate and angry.

"Hm...now that I think about it, I think Ino said he has a younger cousin..."

_It has to be her!_

"...in...um, _primary school?_"

...

The next morning he waited for her in the library.

No, he didn't wait for her, he waited for himself. He was waiting there so he could find out who she was in order to put his mind to rest.

A purely selfish act.

But she never came.

He waited there until the bell rang. Surrounded by books, in the back of he library. The safe area that no one dared to go near.

He had once again, successfully chased someone away.

And once again, the boy receded into his little bubble, content with the peace and quiet he had finally achieved.

...

It was handy, he thought, this ability he had that allowed him to delude everyone. Especially himself.


	2. A Real Illusion

**Invisible Girl and Visible Boy**

Tianshii

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Angst

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The one person he can't lose is the person whose fate is to disappear. Sasu/Hina. AU.

**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Real Illusion**

A girl who has never been seen but exists.

Her entire existance perplexes him.

She sits again in his safe area. This time not on his seat, but rather, the one opposite it. As if she were challenging him.

"You."

The female looked up, startled. Why was she? She was sitting in his spot after school again, surely she had anticipated him to be there. _I'm not that easy to scare off. _

"U-Uchiha-san..." Her voice was especially timid. Even more so than yesterday. It fit her weak girl image so well. "I-I'm sorry for acting like that yesterday - "

"What's your name?"interrupted Sasuke.

Her eyes widened, "N...name...?"

She pressed her fingers together, sweat dripping from her forehead down onto her porcelain cheeks.

"Hinata. Just...Hinata," she whispered.

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"How can you not have a last name?"

Hinata chuckled softly, as if she found the whole situation exceptionally funny. Which it wasn't.

"I can't remember it. My last name."

And that was when Uchiha Sasuke realized it. That there was something terribly wrong with the soft eyed, dark haired and pale skinned girl sitting infront of him. As if she had heard his thoughts, she lifted her head and stared blankly at him.

But when Sasuke returned her stare, he discovered that it was not so blank and uncomprehending. There was a hint of something, lingering as if it was not supposed to be there...he was so close to deciphering it, so close that he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue...

Lonliness.

_Ring ring._

And just like that, it was gone.

Hinata muttered her farewell and exited the room, her book clutched tightly within her arms.

...

_Ah, I get it. She wasn't sitting there as an act of defiance. She was trying to apologize. _

He grunted.

_Was I too rude?_

"Whatever, I don't care what she thinks of me," Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Huh? Who?"

Sakura watched him from her spot across from him. She continued to nibble at her salad - _no tomatoes _- until she looked like she had come to a sudden understanding and gasped.

"Urgh! It better not be Ino!" She _smashed_ her fist onto the table and he swallowed.

The blond next to her laughed nervously then paused.

"Wait, I don't get it, why are you annoyed if Sasuke doesn't care what Ino thinks of him?" asked Naruto, genuinely curious.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Geez Naruto, when someone like Sasuke-kun says that line he always means the opposite!"

"What...?"

_Wait, what? _

Unable to keep his mouth shut he spat out, "That's not true, I really couldn't care less."

"Yes yes, of course you don't," she replied mockingly, plopping the last cucumber into her mouth. "So, who is it that has caught the great Sasuke-kun's attention?"

"An annoying girl named Hinata," answered Sasuke. She had 'forgotten' her last name but had the same white eyes as Hyuuga Neji. But he wasn't the type to assume things. Maybe she was into cosplay and liked wearing odd contacts. "I met her yesterday."

Naruto's jaw dropped,"And you're already calling her by her first name?!"

_Well I don't know her last..._

The pink haired girl sighed wistfully, "If only I was pretty enough to have Sasuke-kun notice me."

"I've noticed you Sakura-"

"She wasn't pretty," Sasuke interrupted quickly. _Lie. _

They stared at him for a moment and he felt as if they were judging him.

"At least, I didn't think she was." _Another lie. _

At this, Sakura leaned forward, her eyes wide with curiousity. He had seen this look before. This was the way she looked at everything she found interesting.

"Just who is this Hinata?"

...

That's what he wanted to know.

He had checked with the teachers, and according to them, they had never seen a Hinata. Ever since he encountered her, Sasuke had taken to scanning every student's head in class, outside and in the corridors. He remembered their eye colour, stature, skin colour, hair colour...But he could never find her.

_Maybe she's a ghost,_a crazy thought entered his mind.

_Maybe she's a figment of your imagination, _another unwanted thought announced.

Sasuke opened the door and shut it behind him. The librarian nodded to him as he went by and he continued to his spot. He was a little grateful to see her actually sitting there and vaguely surprised because this time her book sat on her lap. Hinata stared at her lap, her long dark hair forming a curtain around her face. Like a barrier.

_Against me? _He felt offended.

She sensed him near her, looked up and murmered wearily, "G-Good afternoon Sasuke-kun."

Instead of replying, he sat down across from her. And stared.

His dark eyes bore into her pale ones and she shrinked from his gaze.

"Is...is something wrong?"

Again, Sasuke didn't answer. He could see her getting frustrated and it amused him to no end.

After a minute of silence and tense staring she finally drew a breath and stood up.

Her lips trembled and the girl said, "Why w-won't you talk to me?"

Hinata turned to leave but he caught her small wrist.

"H-huh?" When she faced him, he could see that her eyes where glistening with tears. They fell down her cheeks and onto her uniform.

"You're real, aren't you?"

If only she was. If only the small fragile girl in front of him was. Sasuke realized that he would give almost anything to have this girl he held in his hand actually exist. But a part of him felt like all he was holding onto was air and that if he blinked Hinata would vanish without a trace.

_Just like...Mother, Father and...nii-san. _

Illusions.

When he opened his eyes, she remained there.

"What are yo..you talking about...?"

And he for the first time in a while, he felt relieved.

* * *

**A/N Super sorry for the short chapter QwQ **


	3. Don't Get Involved

**Invisible Girl and Visible Boy**

Tianshii

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: T

**Summary:** The one person he can't lose is the person whose fate is to disappear. Sasu/Hina. AU.

**Characters:** Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

**Chapter Three – Don't Get Involved**

Sasuke sat across from her awkwardly and watched as she wiped what was left of her tears from her face. He didn't want to, wasn't going to, think about what had just occurred a few minutes before. His desperate and slightly unhinged behaviour was going to be completely wiped from his mind, he promised.

"S-sorry, Sasuke-kun," Hinata apologized, bowing her head so that all he could see was her incredibly long dark hair.

He scratched the back of his head, "What for?" Really, he had been the rude one.

"For…um…"

She looked up, with shy eyes and a pink tinge stretching across her cheeks. From this distance, he could see how long and soft her eyelashes were.

"Sitting…in your seat," she finished, pressing her long pale fingers together timidly.

Sasuke blinked.

_She's apologizing? Even after I ignored her and acted so…irrationally? _

Hinata drew a deep breath and raised her head so that their eyes met. She opened her mouth, her face furrowed in determination.

"I am very s-sorry for sitting in your seat! I promise you'll never have to see me again!"

_Never see…her again? _That was what he wanted, right?

Her voice then dropped to a whisper, "So please…d-don't hate me…"

No words were exchanged for the next few minutes as Sasuke sat there in shock. If Hinata had once thought that apologizing so profusely was such a good idea, she sure didn't now. Her face heated up and she jumped from her chair, muttering the word 'sorry' over and over both out loud and in her mind. Before Sasuke could say a single word, she had left the room leaving him with nothing but her book and the faint scent of lavender.

He smirked.

"Hate you…huh?"

…

"Yes, I have a cousin," Hyuuga Neji answered and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Sasuke looked off into the distance, his gaze not focused on anything in particular. To the untrained eye, he appeared bored and uninterested. To Hyuuga Neji, the boy before him was deemed immediately suspicious.

"Our families are quite close, it would be bad manners for me to not be familiar with yours," replied Sasuke nonchalantly.

The older boy's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so Uchiha? Funny how you've never expressed interest before."

_Never found a reason to. Until now. _

Neji sighed, "I have one cousin, Hanabi. She's in primary school so don't get any funny ideas."

"Don't be disgusting."

"If that's all, I'll be going now. "

The Hyuuga boy turned to leave but found himself pushed against the wall. He glowered at his attacker, his extremely suspicious peer with stupid hair.

"Hinata," breathed Sasuke.

And he revelled at the way the usually stoic and stiff boy stiffened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Neji spat out.

Sasuke let go of his tie and took a step backwards, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time. He absently noticed a pair of girls walking past them, emitting hushed whispers and sounding scandalized. Sakura was most definitely going to hear about this confrontation.

"There is only one family in this town that has white eyes. If she isn't related to you, then who is she?" _They have the same smell even. _Though hers was mixed with a faint hint of loneliness.

"Some cosplayer into contac – "

"Bullshit," Sasuke interrupted.

"Fan of the Hyuuga – "

"Absurd," he nearly laughed.

Knowing the conversation was slipping away from him, Neji stepped away. _Ring ring. _Within seconds, the hallway was filled with teenagers, all itching to get home and start their weekend. With one last glance, Neji mouthed a warning at him. Sasuke stared at the back of the Hyuuga as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

"_Don't pry further into this." _

…

She closed her diary, taking care in locking it and placing it underneath her mattress. Hinata clutched the necklace where the key hung close to her heart and closed her eyes in concentration. Willing all thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke would disappear. With a sigh filled with anguish, she collapsed onto her bed, still fully clothed in her school uniform.

"I was so stupid," she murmured to herself.

_He probably hates me now. I got carried away – having someone to talk to after such a long time._

Hinata felt around her bed for her trusted teddy bear and enveloped it in her arms.

"So…stupid…"

_I'll never be able to have a friend._

A knock at her bedroom door stirred the dark haired girl from her pity party and she sat up immediately.

"P-please come in!" Hinata called out, quickly placing her confidant at the bottom of her bed.

The door creaked open and her cousin entered the room, his face unreadable as always, also still in his school uniform. Just returned from his student council meeting, she concluded.

Hinata smiled gingerly, "Hello Neji-nii-san, is there something wrong?"

At her voice, his expression promptly changed into frustration and he pulled out his mobile phone. Something was off, she concluded. Her cousin would normally greet her, briskly at times but usually in a civil manner. But this Neji in front of her…

_Scared her._

Which was a stupid and bizarre thing to feel because he was her _cousin_ and _family. _She had nothing to be afraid of.

"Don't get involved with this person," he ordered in an authoritative voice that reminded Hinata of her father.

And when she looked up, she met with familiar dark eyes set in a pale face surrounded by ebony coloured hair.

"Stay away from Uchiha Sasuke."

Her eyes widened and she found it difficult to comprehend what she was hearing. Wrong, wrong, it was all wrong.

Neji's eyes were so blank, she felt as if she were staring into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N I kind of ship SasuNeji /shot Also, thank you for the support! It means a lot and even if I don't respond to your reviews, I still appreciate them ^Q^**


	4. Dreamt of You

**Invisible Girl and Visible Boy**

Tianshii

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: T

**Summary:** The one person he can't lose is the person whose fate is to disappear. Sasu/Hina. AU.

**Characters:** Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

**Chapter Four – Dreamt of You**

In his dream, he was living near the sea. In a medium sized white house perched on a cliff with a large garden and a matching white dog. When he woke up, he was immediately met with the scent of the ocean and lavender. And when he walked to the kitchen, there was a nice hot plate of pancakes which was too sweet but he enjoyed it anyway.

After his filling breakfast, soft hands gave him his clothes but when he turned around, there was no one there. For some reason, he didn't question it. Instead, he slipped the dark blue shirt over his head and pulled up the pair of comfortable looking pants. The hands were back again, except this time they handed him a pair of flip-flops and a metal bucket, filled to the brim with gardening tools. He nodded obediently before accepting the offering.

The sun shone at his face and cast golden rays across his pale complexion. By now, dirt was smeared across his cheeks and forehead but for once the Uchiha didn't mind. He had just finished tending to the last rosebush when a voice spoke out from behind him.

Sasuke turned around again and Hinata smiled at him, her pale eyes warm and inviting.

It was a blissful dream, he concluded. Though he would have never admitted it out loud.

He was rudely brought back to bleak reality by the ringing of his alarm clock, signalling that if he didn't get up in the next five minutes, he was going to be late.

The dark haired boy reached a hand across towards the bedside table and felt around blindly for the familiar smooth metal object. When the annoying ringing sound finally ceased, Sasuke realized it was raining.

_I hate the rain. _

"Me too," he muttered under his breath.

…

"What do you mean I - I'm not allowed?"

Hinata stood by the large iron gate of the Hyuuga manor infront of the car that usually drove her to school. Her driver, Suzuki-san eyed her sympathetically from his spot near the door of the vehicle as she spoke in hushed whispers with her cousin. Well, she was the only one whispering, Neji stood there as still as a rock, his eyes hard and cold.

"Your father's orders. You've been relieved from school for a week," said Neji in that unfeeling robotic voice that she hated.

"A–A _week_? H–how will I catch up?" Hinata searched his face frantically for a sign that he was joking with her. She found none.

"Uncle has faith in you."

She swallowed noisily.

"And if you fall behind, he'll just move you to another stricter school."

With that, her cousin, or more accurately, her jailer, turned on his heels and made his way to the car. Suzuki-san murmured something apologetically and she nodded back.

Hinata watched as the car reversed out of the driveway and the ornate iron gate slam shut after it. She let out a sigh before walking back to her room, feeling as if the whole world was conspiring against her.

It made her upset, the fact that she wasn't allowed to go to school.

It made her lonely, the fact that she wasn't able to make friends.

It made her hate her clan, the fact that they wanted to make her disappear.

"I'm a real person too, you know," she whispered.

Alone in her room, sitting on her bed as usual with a book she had read a million times before, Hinata found herself thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. A boy who was so incredibly different from her. He was always surrounded by people, whether he liked the attention or not so it surprised her a little to see him holed up in the library.

He had a lot of friends too, including Naruto-kun who she had never spoken with but was still so kind and brave and strong. She would give anything to have a friend like him. A boy that was like the sun, while his best friend, the one closest to him, looked like he came from the moon itself.

Hinata gazed out the window and breathed in the cool morning air. She wished she was out there right now, instead of being stuck in a house filled with judgemental elders and servants that spied on her. She really did wish, she was walking under the sun with her own group of friends, on her way to school.

At that moment, while her attention was focused on the sidewalk next to her house, a certain raven haired boy chose to walk by.

And without thinking, Hinata called out his name.

Sasuke turned around slowly, his eyebrows raised in an incredulous manner. He looked around for a second, for the source of the noise before glancing up, right at her. She blushed furiously and waved her hands frantically in front of her face, willing him to walk away. Instead, he changed his course and the next thing she knew, he was striding towards her, his face contorted into one of determination. Hinata instinctively moved back from the window.

_He isn't…coming here, is he?_

She shook her head.

_Of course not Hinata. The security measures are far too extreme._

With that reassuring thought, the dark haired girl returned to the window and let out a deep sigh of relief when he wasn't there. But then she focused her eyes on the surroundings around her and nearly screamed when she realized Sasuke was climbing the large tree near her bedroom window.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He grunted a greeting in response and continued to climb incredibly fast up the tree.

Within seconds he was hanging onto her window and despite her wavering feelings, she helped him up into her room.

…

Before this incident, Hinata had several words that she would use to describe the boy in front of her. Cold, unfeeling, a bit like Neji-nii-san if she thought about it, a little rude and unpredictable.

"Wh-why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" She asked while pressing her fingers together, a common sign that she was nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be, with a strange boy in their bedroom?

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment and refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to gaze outside the window he had just climbed up from his seat on the floor.

She wasn't in the mood to be ignored so she leaned in closer tentatively and asked again, "Why are you h-here?"

This time, Hinata was pleased when he actually answered. Granted, it was a terrible answer and didn't really answer anything but at least he wasn't ignoring her. She was sick of being treated as if she wasn't there.

He brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes and muttered, "I don't know."

And the Hyuuga reigned in the out of character urge to hit him.

"I just – I just felt like it."

_What does that even mean?_

The boy finally turned to her, his dark eyes bore into her white ones and she had to repress a shiver.

"I think…I wanted to see you," he said flatly. Such an embarrassing line and he had said it with a completely straight face.

Of course, she blushed. A deep blush that made her feel like a ripe tomato.

"W-What? S-see me?_ Me?_" Hinata stuttered, her eyes darting right and left, from his face to the window.

_Impossible, unbelievable, doesn't he hate me? _Her thoughts slowly became a train wreck as she tried desperately to make sense of the situation.

And just like that time in the school library, without warning, he grabbed her hand.

It was cool and smooth despite the fact that he had just used them to climb the rough surface of a tree. Sasuke's long pale fingers then entwined with hers with such care that it surprised her.

He really was unpredictable, cold and a little rude. But unlike her cousin, she knew he could feel.

* * *

**A/N Some people asked for a longer chapter so here you go (it's still pretty short though ahaha…) Updated a little early too : Once again, thank you for the support and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! uwu**


End file.
